Drabble
by Lily Criss
Summary: all my friends have started writting dabble so i thought i'd give it a go,
1. Radio GaGa by Queen Drabble

Radio GaGa

Blaine lay on his bed listening to Teenage dream on repeat, this was his first argument with Kurt and it was awful. It was over something stupid as well, his clothes, he didn't think Kurt could be so controlling over what he wears.

Blaine lay on his bed trying to forget by listening to Katy Perry but it didn't help that it just reminded him of Kurt because it was the first song he sang to him.

"grrmph" Blaine moaned turning off his ipod and switched on the radio, perhaps something better will come on.

Queen was playing on the radio.

"good" Blaine thought he was a big fan.

_Radio gogo_

_Radio GaGa_

_All we hear is radio gaga _

_Radio gaga radio gaga _

_Radio someone still loves you..._

The lyrics slowly got quieter as the song ended, and some people started talking on the radio but Blaine fazed it out of his head thinking about Queen. They where evidence that you can do anything, a small band from England made it to the top. The lead singer was Gay, but people still loved the music, they weren't judged from who they are they where judged on their music. He should get the new directions to sing more Queen Songs, the group could really relate to them.

Suddenly Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts as he recognised the name on the radio, it was his name.

" The next song is Dedicated to Blaine Anderson, Kurts sorry for being controlling and hopes you will forgive him."

I kissed a girl started playing on the radio, Kurt had remembered how much he loves this song and even though he felt awful Blaine got up and started dancing and singing along. He was standing on the bed when the door opened.

Kurt came in to the room.

He stood watching Blaine singing along to katy Perry looking worried, but he wasn't as worried as Blaine when he realised someone was watching him, he almost fell of the bed.

"woah are you ok?" asked Kurt.

"yeah I'm ok"

"I'm sorry you have a right to wear what you want"

"yes I do, but looking back on it jeans and a t shirt wasn't the best thing to wear at a fancy restaurant. How'd you know I was listening to the radio?"

"I was in your garden trying to get you to come to the window. But you couldn't hear me over the Radio, so I decided to call them on my mobile in hope you might listen." Said Kurt

"I love you" said Blaine. "when you think your world is falling down always remember someone still loves you.


	2. Knock Em Out by Lily Allen Drabble

Blaine was waiting to meet Kurt in the Lima bean on his own when Sebastian came and sat next to him with two Americano's.

"When we get to know each other more I'll be able to know your regular." Said Sebastian.

"Um, do I know you?" asked Blaine slightly confused.

"I'm Sebastian, I moved to Dalton after you left, I'm a valued member of the Warblers as I heard you were and if you sing like how you look then Dalton has lost a lot."

"um thank you"

"I also heard we play for the same team." Smiled Sebastian.

"Oh I'm sorry I have to go now." Said Blaine getting anxious about how forward this stranger is.

"Your waiting for someone and they haven't arrived yet. You don't need to go, I can tell by the way you're facing the door and been checking your adorable pocket watch."

"How long have you been watching me?" asked Blaine feeling worried.

"I was looking for courage to come over to talk to you for a while, but then I said to myself, what the hell you don't see people as hot as you every day."

Blaine felt his face go red at this "I have a boyfriend."

"He doesn't have to know; look can I have your number."

"I've lost my phone." Lied Blaine putting his hand over the pocket with his iphone.

"you're a bad Liar." Smiled Sebastian "what's the real reason? "

"I'm pregnant" said Blaine. He instantly regretted it, he is a bad liar, he can't even get pregnant for goodness sake.

Sebastian laughed at this "Pregnant? Do you think just because I'm blonde that I'm stupid?"

"Oh no I think you're smart, I mean of above average intelligence. Look what I mean to say is I'm getting married."

"I know your age Blaine, you're not old enough"

"I have, I have an STD." Said Blaine.

"I would believe you if you hadn't of just made the longest streak of worst lies ever." Laughed Sebastian. "All I want is your number, we don't need to do that straight away."

"Do what straight away?" asked Kurt who'd walked behind Blaine. "Blaine?"

"Kurt!" exclaimed Blaine who suddenly stood up and kissed him glad he could get away from the bombardment of questions. "Let's go".

"Don't worry Kurt." Said Sebastian. "When your boyfriend does cheat, you'll know, he's a terrible Liar."


	3. On My Own by Les Misarbles Drabble

Sebastian sat in the corner of the Lima bean and for once it wasn't to watch Blaine, but to wallow in his misery without disturbance of the other warblers. It's not as if they would disturb him, they never really liked Sebastian. What he didn't expect was for Kurt Hummel, the very boy he pestered to get rid of everyday to sit with him.

"I'm all alone again no one to turn to" whispered Sebastian.

"I'm here." Said Kurt

"why? After all I've tried to do to you, I don't understand." asked Sebastian.

"I felt the same way when Blaine was with Rachel however brief it was"

"sometimes I walk alone at night when everyone else is sleeping." whispered Sebastian

"Why?"

"It helps me pretend." He smiled.

Kurt nodded, he wasn't sure where he was going with this, he was hoping that it wasn't going to be disturbing.

"Blaine walks with me in the dark hallways of Dalton, I can feel his arms around me. It's how I deal with my loneliness at school, you don't know what it's like to walk the hallways on your own, people ignoring you when you walk by, I'm surrounded by strangers."

Kurt did know how it felt; before the new directions was formed he had no one to talk to.

" I talk to him in the darkness, he comforts me , it keeps me going on. But I know I'm talking to myself and he's with you."

Kurt smiled at this thinking how lucky he is but quickly brought his coffee to his mouth so not to hurt Sebastian's feelings any more than he has by his mere existence.

"I love him, but all I can do is pretend he loves me back. When the morning comes he is gone from my mind and I face the world on my own. The hardest thing is though without me his world will go on turning I am nothing to him not even a friend. The world is full of happiness I will never know."

Kurt looked at Sebastian differently, he did truly love Blaine. Perhaps he could understand why Sebastian was doing what he does but he can't let him have Blaine. He didn't want to end up heartbroken like Sebastian.


	4. Little People by Les Misarbles Drabble

The New Directions were all at practice talking about a set list for regional's, they were arguing about who should sing the solo.

"I think the judges will respond well to my more obvious and consistent talent" argued Rachel with Tina who was angry how she has never had a solo.

"What on earth do you mean?" she asked.

"Well while I put in a lot of emotion into my performance I don't break into a pile of tears in the floor every time I sing."

"That was ages ago and you cost us nationals with your kiss with Finn." Said Tina insistent that she can have a turn to shine.

"What about this deal Berry" butted in Santana "You and Blaine can have the lead if we ever get so desperate and sing the munchkin song from the wizard of oz, you might get a pity vote for them thinking you are so desperate to win that you had height reduction to look the part."

Santana's intentions where to shut up the constant anger of Rachel's voice, but it wasn't Rachel who was offended by this but Blaine who stormed out of the choir room in angst. Kurt started to make his way to follow his boyfriend but Rachel stopped him.

"I can deal with this Kurt." Said Rachel as she followed Blaine and giving a smug Santana a glare as she left.

Blaine was sitting on the floor in an empty corridor leaning against some lockers.

"Do you get bullied for everything here?" asked Blaine.

"You actually got off lightly sometimes she puts a lot of effort into insults, she wrote a song to Sam called trouty mouth when they were dating."

"it's just constant insults here, I've been harassed for being gay, obviously I haven't told Kurt because he will freak out and blame himself for getting me to transfer, I have no idea what it is but Finn seems to have something against me. I guess being called a munchkin is kind of the last straw to how much I can take."

"Have you ever seen les miserable's? Asked Rachel.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'll explain, but have you seen it?"

"No, ever since I've come out my dad has forbade me from anything that might encourage the gayness in me or something, I've never seen a musical."

"Well size can come in useful, I find my height lets me doge more of a slushy because they tend to aim a bit high."

Blaine weakly smiled at this "I often find the more colourful range of trousers in the children's section."

"So that's where you get them from. Sometimes I find I want to get lost in a crowd. Anyway for better or for worse it is the way that I am."

"I guess being under estimated does have some advantages, when I first came out at a public school people were mean, one day after school a thug of a boy tried to beat me up. Of course he knew nothing about me but I was Gay so it was a bit of a shock when he realised I'm good at boxing."

"Us hobbits need to stick together if we want to return to the Shire." Said Rachel. "oh don't look so shocked I watched the lord of the rings with Finn cause I didn't know what Santana meant when she told me to return to the Shire, it did lack Barbra Streisand but it was an ok film."

"I think your hunger for attention covers up how nice you are sometimes, thanks for the cheer up." Said Blaine.

"It's ok Blaine, it prevented me from attacking Tina for trying to steal my spotlight which could further prevent my chances of getting into NYADA"


	5. potential new boyfriend by dolly parton

A/N this is set before the Gap scene in silly love songs, just so it makes sense

Kurt walked into the gap with one goal, which is not to update his wardrobe but to confront the junior manager. He grabs hold of the closest employee he finds when entering the shop.

"Excuse me can you direct me to the junior manager?"

"Uh that's me" said the employee. Kurt examined him trying to figure out what Blaine see's in him, Kurt guessed it was the blonde matted hair, which got Kurt down a bit really because there was no way he'd be able to pull off that cut.

"Do you know Blaine Anderson?" asked Kurt checking he had the right guy.

The employees eyes widened in horror, "Can we go somewhere less public?"

Kurt nodded guessing he hadn't come out to his co workers yet, He led Kurt to the staff only section of the shop and closed the door so they where alone.

"So Jeremiah" said Kurt reading the blondes name tag, "keep away from Blaine."

"What?" asked Jeremiah confused at what this strange teenage boy was getting at.

"You better keep your hands off my Potential new Boy friend."

"Excuse me?"

"I've been into Blaine much longer than you have and it's only a matter of time till he recognises our chemistry. I've loved him from the moment I saw him and no hippy gap manager is gonna get in the way of us."

"Look I'm sorry I can see you've been through a rough time but.."

"No buts, you can't come tearing my heart apart he is the first boy I've loved that will love me back when he wakes up from that dreamy head of his, and realise he's distracted from his perfect match by people like you!" said Kurt raising his voice until it cracks and he realises he is about to cry and runs out of the room and away from the shop ,his heart aching. To his surprise he runs into Blaine

"Hey watch it!" said Blaine when Kurt ran into him, "oh it's you Kurt, wait are you crying? What's wrong?"

If only you knew thought Kurt, wiping tears from his face "uh nothing."


	6. Granger Danger by starkid Darren criss

"I'd never thought I'd feel like this about him." Said Blaine confiding his deepest fears to Jeff.

"Strange how a little song can make me realise that he's the one for me. Do you think I should tell him? I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I think he seems pretty into you" comforted Jeff.

"It sounds so weird saying it out loud. I could be falling in love with Kurt Hummel."

"What the Hell is happening to me?" asked Karofski to himself. "I don't care about him, I can't care about him, I must be mistaken. But why was I ever so mean? Oh crap I'm falling in love with Kurt Hummel."

"I want to let him know" thought David.

"Do you think he'll laugh at me?" asked Blaine.

"Wake up Dave, you have to be mistaken."

"Something's changed between him and me." Sighed Blaine.


	7. Under the sea by Disney

"Blaine listen to me," said Thad, "this is a big mistake, you are safe here."

"I promised Kurt I'd transfer."

"You've got everything here, do you think you'll get as many solos there? Your talent will be stifled."

"I care more about Kurt than singing Thad."

"here everybody's happy, that school is like one massively depressing soap opera."

"Then I need to go cheer Kurt up."

"on your head be it."


End file.
